


you're my haven and much more

by hwng00_prince



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, a lil bit of making out, delulu hours is on, literally just yall being in love, uni love because yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwng00_prince/pseuds/hwng00_prince
Summary: When you're madly in love, and the person you're madly in love with is Lee Minho, what else could matter?
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 22





	you're my haven and much more

A week. 

A whole seven days of not meeting your boyfriend of 3 years, Minho. You’re both in your third year of degree, with him majoring in dancing and you minoring in it. He was of course the best, his crew shined as if God himself sent them to show how art in the form of dancing was invented. Not only was he good at dancing, he was also one of the nicest and kindest people you’ve ever met. Nice and kind, but also strict. So when you did a few mistakes in one of your routines, he was always the first to notice and guide you through it. You hated it tho. It became annoying, you didn’t wanna admit you weren’t sharp enough, or that your timing was slightly a millisecond late. 

Or you just didn’t wanna admit that he was extremely attractive.

Still he guides you through, despite the amount of times of exasperated sigh he let out when you roll your eyes at him for pointing out your mistake, for letting out an annoyed sigh. That didn’t stop you from correcting your moves of course. You still followed what was corrected, you still roll your eyes at him when he praises you for your hard work. He would just let up both his hands in defeat. That ended up making the instructor make you both performa duet for the year end ceremony though. It was of course a no problem for him, but you were conflicted. However, you know this is a great opportunity to forecast your ability. You can’t just turn down such a great chance just because you can’t stand a boy from dance. 

Every Wednesdays, Fridays and weekends are dedicated to practise, for a whole month before the ceremony. Just like any typical high school drama, this was when everything started. You started to listen to him better, loosened up and slowly let him in. Also the dance was quite intimate, knowing tension won’t bring any good anyways as you know chemistry is crucial for duets. By the third week, you guys are comfortable enough to be having a drink after practise. It was kinda quiet because no one knows what to talk about except the usual small talks about classes but it got better from then on and before you know it, it was D-day. You guys did great, congratulations and praises were thrown to the both of you. It was such a great day, full of smiles and laughter. Also, confessions. 

After four months of denial and one month of loosening up, you finally score yourself a jackpot in the form of Lee Minho. 

Three years later, here you are staring at your boyfriend who is sitting on the bench not far from your class’ entrance, as you head out after your class ended. You were both so busy this whole week because exams have been hectic and cruel, so it’s been exactly a week of not seeing his face. Even calls and texts were cut short. That’s why it is quite surprising to see Minho out there, already staring expectantly at you with such a huge grin on his face. You speed walk to him, waving enthusiastically in his direction. You stopped right in front of him, losing your balance a little over how excited you are to finally meet the boyfriend whom you’ve missed so greatly. He remained seated, looking up at you with the same grin he had earlier on. 

“Hi”, you greeted him, grinning down while grasping your bag strap slightly nervously after a week of his absence. Minho then stood, crouching a bit to level out both your heights. He smiled at you whilst tilting his head to the right a bit.

“Hey”, he replied, followed by a subtle giggle after that then went back to his normal posture. 

The two of you went to the cafeteria side by side, just talking about how each other’s day went. It was already 3pm anyways, so you guys just opted for coffee and talked some more about the past one week of exams and stress. More like complaining to each other but oh well, still a conversation anyways. Two hours into small talks, laughter and the second cup of americano, you checked your phone to reply texts from your group mates, asking about the assignment they weren’t sure about. You always have this slight pout and furrowed brows when you’re being serious, a feature Minho always finds endearing. The reason why he can’t never finish his work when it’s with you. He tends to get distracted by staring at you. 

This is one of those times.

In the midst of your serious discussion via text, Minho was slowly sipping his iced americano all the while watching from across you. His heart swells just by the sight of you alone. At one point, you were smiling brightly as your group mate finally got the hang of it. Even from across you, Minho can sense your excitement, seeing how you’re typing all in caps lock while being all jumpy in your seat. Minho let out a contented sigh, again still staring at you. He placed his cup on the table and leaned forward on the table, chin on his right palm. 

“She finally got the idea?” asked Minho.  
“Mm?” you stare at him with a questioning stare, but still got the smile on your face. Minho then points his lips to your phone, indicating he was asking about the reason you were happy. You made an ‘o’ with your mouth, then proceeded to nod excitedly.  
“Yeah, thank god she got it. I thought I'm about to stay up tonight explaining to her one by one, or worse, do her part. I barely even mastered my part”, you complained exasperatedly, but still had the smile before. You then close your phone, and give your full attention to him.  
“Wanna come over and cuddle? It’s been a week” you questioned him, a slight pout once again made its appearance on your lips while you softly played with the tips of his fingers. 

How can Minho reject his baby when she asks so nicely? He nods without hesitance, a fond smile present of his face as well. Both of you ended up finishing your coffees half an hour after that and walked to your apartment, a 10 minutes walk from uni, hand in hand. The day had very little light left, sunset was coming to an end and the soft breeze just adds more to the light feeling. Minho always smelt so good, you’re not even that close but his scent is always so enticing and at the same time relaxing. He always smelt fresh, like the ocean and also a hint of febreeze. Must be his weird preference of using febreeze instead of cologne, like any other being. Also the detergent he used which is floral something, he changed it to this recently seeing how much you loved sniffing his hoodies because of it. You continue to walk in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence with the subtle sound of vehicles all the way from the main road. 

Once you reach the front of your apartment, you can hear loud tv noises from outside. Your flat mate’s home early today. She greeted you both by giving a small hand wave, indicating she acknowledged your presence and eyes leaving the tv only for a few seconds before proceeding watching the tv again. You and Minho straight away went to your room, and offered Minho to wash up a bit, passing him an extra towel and also a set of fresh clothes he left there. He thanked you and pecked your lips briefly before going ahead to the washroom. You organized and set up your laptop, searching for another romcom to watch with your boyfriend and also took out a big, fluffy blanket the two of you bought last year for “warm cuddle purposes”. You heard a soft knock before the door opened, Minho head peeking in slightly making you giggled at how cute this guy is. He stepped in, looking very very comfortable in his white t-shirt and grey shorts. You walk towards him, giving him a tight hug for the first time in 7 days. He hugged you back with the same reverence, inhaling each other’s scent. 

“I miss you”  
“I miss you too. A lot.”

Pulling away felt like the sun was taken away during day time. All warmth dissipated physically, but as you both stare in one another’s eyes it was as if the world only has good things to offer. It was as if the loud tv noises from the living room didn't exist, or that the bright light in the room was less irritating. It was as if only the both of you existed, and nothing else mattered. It wasn’t quiet at all, but all you two heard was the soft breaths exhaled and without realising, Minho was already leaning in to capture your lips between his. It started with just an experimental peck, once, twice, thrice. After the third, you had your hands locked behind his neck, securing this position so he doesn’t pull away again. It was slow, it was sweet, and you’re definitely addicted to the taste of Lee Minho. Everything about it just screams love, longing, need. Heat. 

Balance long forgotten, and now Minho has his back pressed against your bedroom door. it ‘s all lips moulding and nibbling. Your hands were tightly locked around his neck, tugging his locks once in a while and he was slightly massaging your hips. Heavy breaths were evident and vibrating around the room. You pulled away first, lungs begging for replacement of oxygen. You take a few deep, shallow breaths. However, it got caught again in your throat when he switched places, trapping you between him and the door. He didn’t give you much time to recover from your slight shock, and dived back in to indulge you. To savour the taste of you and you alone. You let out a gasp, surprised by him again for the second time that night from his action. This time it was even more desperate with the both of you press up against one another, eliminating any available space and wanting to be as close as possible. 

Your hands are grasping the front of his shirt, and the next second you’re tugging his hand as if afraid he would run away. He was not any better. All he ever did was clasping his hand around your waist, massaging the junction that connects your jaw to your neck, feeling the small of your back. At one point his one of his hands were in your shirt, feeling your skin beneath his fingertips. It was such a teased, subtle touches and slides upon your skin, but it felt like the contact could easily ignite flame. The kiss was so needy, none of you dared to pull away. You were in your own world, everything else is a blur. That is until your flat mate just had to bang on your door saying she’s ordering takeout, and asking if you two wanted anything. Minho pulled away like he was caught hogging drugs or something. You rolled your eyes and screamed no, saying that you’re both not hungry. After hearing her footstep furthering away from the door, Minho tried to dive back in but you stopped him. Excusing yourself saying you need to wash up too after a whole day outside. He gave you the stink eye and pout, crossing his arms like a child who got his candy taken away from him. You just laughed at his hoax sulking, pinching his cheeks on your way out. 

Before your bedroom door closed, you managed to blow him a kiss and he tried his best to fight the smile forming on his lips. You were smiling to yourself thinking of his endearing behaviour and on your way to the bathroom, you caught a glimpse of your flatmate as she teased you by making kissy faces in your direction. You replied back by sticking your tongue out and giving her your disgust expression. ‘Annoying bitch”, you thought with no bite to it. Deep down you know she’s one of the best people to be friends with, but of course you wouldn’t admit that out loud knowing how obnoxious she would act after that. You’ve had enough of her cocky behaviour to know how she would react to any forms of compliments.

Once you’re in the bathroom, you did a brief wash up, shave what needs to be shaved, and brush your teeth because you know, gotta look and smell fresh for the man or whatever. Putting on one of his hoodie and these super soft fluffy shorts (his favourite), you went out and headed to the kitchen to prepare some snacks and hot chocolate for your little movie night slash cuddling session. With your hands full, you just kicked your bedroom door, waiting for Minho to open the door and let you in. You heard slight shuffling and a small groan from inside, he was probably lying down on your bed. He opened the door with a questioning gaze and a frown on his forehead, but after seeing you carrying a tray of snacks and drinks, he quickly opened the door wider and took the tray from you, placing it on your study table. 

You closed the door behind you and went straight to cover yourself in the fluffy blanket you took out earlier, showing only your face and jutting your lips asking for a kiss. Minho just scrunched his nose, but gave you a little peck nonetheless. He then sat behind you and cuddled you closer to him, back hugging in the process. You pull your laptop with you, adjust the angle so that both of you can see the screen clearly. The first one hour was spent just with the two of you cuddling, swaying left and right while giggling at the characters, at the same time sipping from your hot chocolate that’s not so hot anymore. Minho took another sip from his mug and set it down the table again beside him, leaning his chin on the junction of your shoulder, right above your collarbone. 

You can hear his soft breath and sometimes he would nuzzle into your neck, something close to what a cat would do. You move your head slightly to take a glance at him. You wonder what your uni life would be like without Lee Minho. He’s the literal embodiment of perfection. He's selfless, always caring for people around him, always caring for you. Never liked the idea of showing his vulnerable side, he thinks it made him appear weak. And you’re grateful that he was able to show you that side of his, though unintentional. He was always putting up a strong front, he just forgets that he deserves to be taken care of too. After all that he has given, you know that it’s only fair to allow him to receive the same privilege from you. Just as he’s always there for you, you made it a point to reciprocate. If you’re asked what was your favourite time spent with him, it would be the times you have spent thinking about how much of a great lover he is. It would be moments like right now. Moments where it felt like nothing else mattered, just having him in your sight brings you warmth. Just his presence, just being with him. Just like right now. 

And right now, what you see is peace. Peace in the form of Lee Minho. You see him breathing soft exhales where it kinda tickles you, but you didn’t mind. It brought comfort you never knew you needed. His lips were slightly apart, also slightly pouted. The faint scar on his old acne scars, his little mole on his nose, his long lash that is perfected curled upwards. Everything that you look at right now, the little detail of him and there’s so much more to him from within. This is the guy you’re in love with. And fortunately enough, was and is also in love with you. He’s cradling you in his arms ever so gently as he concentrates on the acts reflected from your laptop screen, while you can’t bring yourself to take your eyes off him. A small smile finds its presence on your lips as you continue your little stare, appreciating the sight of your love.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer. Plus, staring is rude” 

You let out a little laugh as you gave him a huge peck on the cheek. Your night went on like that for the rest of the hours, without realising it’s already 1 am. Your marathon of romcom still running in the background, the only source of light in your room while you two just cuddled through it all. Whispering small nothing to one another, playing with each other’s fingertips. Nights like this made you think, if love could be captured to be put in a frame, this is the exact picture you’ll capture.

“I love you”  
“I love you too, so much”

I could live with this. You’re my haven and so much more. You thought before tackling him and giggling away in the late of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 DEBUT WHO THISSSSS imma start this with fluffs oof. hope you guys enjoyed this because i genuinely enjoyed writing it <3


End file.
